The Forgotten Goddess
by Adrienne-goddess of hatred
Summary: Create a demigod for my story the forgotten goddess*submissions closed*
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm making a new story called The Forgotten Goddess and I need new original OC's. So create one please. Plus you could create a godling with this form but make a demigod also because I'm only excepting 4 godlings and about 15-20 demigods. Here is the form:

Name:

Nickname:

Godly parent(s):

Human parent(not for godlings):

Human Family(not for godlings):

History:

Where he/she live:

Birthday:

Age:

Scars/piercing/tattoos:

Hair color/streaks:

Hair length/cut:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Approximate Weight:

Approximate Height:

Clothing Style:

Favorite outfit:

Favorite shoes:

Jewelry:

Make up:

Does he/she get along with their cabin:

What is his/her part of the cabin like:

How did he/she get to camp:

Summer Camper or All Year:

Weapon:

Personality (Summary):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Fatal flaw:

Best Friend:

Enemies:

Quote or motto:

Favorite thing to do at camp:

Theme Song:

Skills:

Godly Abilities:

When Were They Claimed:

Anything Else:

Here's Mine:

_The forgotten goddess:_

Name: December Death

Nickname: None

Godly parent: Thanatos

Human parent: Kimberly Death

Human Family: None

History: When she was born she was cursed by Zeus. The curse would prevent her from being happy and living in the mortal world. The curse made her immortal also. So after over 200 years they started to forget she was a goddess(minus the people in the underworld). They said part of the curse would be lifted by a 2 demigods in the future but she will still be immortal. She went to Camp because they said the curse would be lifted soon.

Where he/she live: The underworld

Birthday: ummmm… December 5 maybe January 9 I forgot

Age: 214 but she looks 14 so lets go with that

Scars/piercing/tattoos: Skull earrings

Hair color/streaks: Black hair, Dark purple streaks

Hair length/cut: Knee length, straight uneven

Eye color: Dark violet/blue turns black when angry

Skin color: pale

Approximate Weight: 98 pounds

Approximate Height:5'11

Clothing Style: gothic/emo

Favorite outfit: Black skull shirt with dark blue jeans

Favorite shoes: black converse

Jewelry: skull earrings, skull key necklace

Make up: black eyshadow with glitter and black lipstick

Does he/she get along with their cabin: The truth no

What is his/her part of the cabin like: All black and filled with black roses and skulls

How did he/she get to camp: shadow traveled DUH

Summer Camper or All Year: All year

Weapon: teardrop vial soul catching necklace and a sword

Personality (Summary 3-4 sentences): She's normally a shy and mysterious girl. On other occasions she speaks her mind. Also she is very smart.

Likes: Dark, Death, depressing music

Dislikes: brightness, pink(the color), cheerful music

Good qualities: She's loyal

Bad qualities: She gets angry easily

Fatal flaw: She has none she is a goddess

Best Friend: Well…all of the souls in elyism and children of Nyx, Hypnos, and Hades

Enemies: everyone except her friends basically

Quote or motto: "Live Forever, Never say Never, You can do better"-_Taylor Swift- Lucky You_

Favorite thing to do at camp: Archery

Theme Song: Bolavard of broken dreams- Green Day

Skills:

Godly Abilities: Shadow traveling, Claiming souls, passing through walls like a ghost but as a shadow, Disappearing

When Were They Claimed: Long story lets just say she went to the underworld and found out the truth when she was cursed

Anything Else: Nope

A/N I might put a few preview chapters for you all to get to now December. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Owwww my leg hurts. =( I went Ice skating and sprained my ankle, hurt me back and twisted my leg. Now my body is soar I'm lucky I could update today. So... Here is the character list. Instead of 4 godlings there will be 5. And I'm looking for more demigods.(sorry for the mistakes I made my cousin typed it for me)

Godlings:

1. Kyra Solon daughter of Zeus and Aurora

2. Sophia Waters daughter of Poseidon and Athena

3. Pasiphae daughter of Poseidon and Athena

4. Andrea Watters daughter of Poseidon and Amphrite

5. Esmeralda daughter of Zeus and Hera

Demigods:

Green Daze daughter of Hypnos

Alaine Sawyer daughter of Apollo

Kyra Sawyer daughter of Apollo

Noah Ellis son of Hermes

Augustine Grey daughter of Apollo

Elise Draley daughter of Apollo

. Victoria Nicole Young daughter of Athena

. Julio Colon son of Hermes

. Niki Smith daughter of Athena

Lin Vortex daughter of Apollo

. Max Sharp son of Poseidon

. Lauren Samos daughter of Hades

Mia Brownell daughter of Poseidon

Alexandra Bonita Angelica Clyde daughter of Hecate

. Brooke Tundra daughter of Hecate

. Alexandria Holloway daughter of Phobeter

A/N So there you go Basically all godlings are friends if you don't want them to just tell me. And I'm going to update tomorrow or Saturday. And submit more demigods if you want but the ones on the list are the main ones.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Short Chapter one I know but I'm super lazy, tired and I need to rest my leg. Plus any mistakes on the character list is because my computer hates me.

December's POV

As I walk around the underworld for like the millionth time today. I'm just paranoid that the curse of my living here for all of eternity is going to be lifted soon. I started to scrape off the dirt from my black converses. After that I ran into Nico.

" Hey Nico" I said

"Oh hi December what are you doing here?" he asked.

I remembered he was the only one that new that I was cursed and that I was the _"Forgotten Goddess". _Everyone in the underworld calls me that because I am the goddess that everyone has forgotten.

I looked at him baffled and said. "Remember I'm stuck here until the curse is lifted."

"Well my dad and your dad told me to tell you that its time for the curse to be lifted" He told me

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yup wanna hang out before you leave" He asked

"Sure after all you're my best friend" I said smiling.

After that he hung out until it was time for me to leave. I felt bad because I spent all my life her, okay I was here since I was three(I'm 214) and Nico was the only true friend I had. I couldn't help but sigh because I was about to leave my home.

Kyra's POV

I was walking on the beach trying to figure out what to do I was extremely bored. I decided to relax on the beach listing to Eye of the Tiger. I was relaxing until some chick bumped into me.

" Watch were your going" I said kinda rude

" Sorry I wasn't looking were I was walking" She said

"Uggggh whatever" I said

She looked at me like she was deciding what to say or what to do even though she did not scare me. She turned around about to leave but she mumbled something and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay I got a review telling me that there are Kyra's. I forgot about that. So the Kyra I used was Kyra Solon. When I use her I will write Kyra So. And the other Kyra will be Kyra Sa. This chapter I hope will be longer. So here it is. And I created 2 new demigods, Rose Flowers and Terra Green daughters of Demeter.

Lillian's POV

Uggggh. I hate being a goddess. I just hate it. Here's why. My parents, who will be mentioned later, left me here in this demigod foster home. I have amazing friends there but now everyone is scared of me. Stupid parents. Okay my parents are Athena and Poseidon. Yea extremely long story. I found out I was a goddess 2 years ago. My best friends are Rose Flowers and Terra Green. I am 14 years old and I was cursed by Zeus. Yea only Rose and Mrs. Blue (our Foster mom) knows. When I got out of bed Rose screamed when she looked at me,

"Uggggh, What's wrong Rose" I asked irritated by her screaming

" Ummmm how should I put this. You know the curse you told me bout" She said

"Yea the one Zeus put on me" I replied

" Yea that one ummmm" She said before motioning to my hair

I grabbed the mirror Jessie a daughter of Aphrodite gave me and I almost screamed. I had blonde hair with brown highlights and violet eyes with tints of grey and sea green.

"Oh my gosh Rose, I can't leave looking like this" I said slightly scared

" Stay here Ill go tell Mrs. Blue" She said before leaving.

When she came back I was wearing my Green and grey swirl tee shirt that covered the birth mark on my upper arm (I had it since I was born), black jeans and black converses. I also had on my owl and trident necklace and light grey eyeshadow. When Mrs. Blue saw me she shrieked.

"Lilli its even worse than Rose told me" She said

" I know how am I going to leave" I asked

"Just wear a hood and sneak out everyone is already scared of you" Rose suggested

"Rose!" Mrs. Blue said

"I think it's a good idea" I said and grabbed my hoodie and left.

Pasiphae's POV

Today I decided to sneak out into the mortal world. When I was walking around I bumped into a girl wearing a black hoodie.

"Sorry" I said

"Its ok" She said while her hood fell off and she sharked and put it back on

"Your scared of something" I said

" No I'm not" She replied

"Yes you are" I said

"Whatever I may be scared of something but its none of your business" She said before leaving mumbling something. I only got parts of it like hate, parents, stupid, Poseidon and Athena before she was completely gone. I don't know what's wrong with her but I don't trust her.

A/N That was hard.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I did not update yesterday but I was very lazy and tiered thinking about what I should write for this chapter I will get as much as I can finished plus I might post another story later. This chapter I will put about 3-4 POV's depending if I make them short, if not then it will be my usual yea I almost forgot I DON'T OWN PJO. I only own December, Lilliana, Rose, Terra. Yea their owner gave them to me. YAY!

Andrea's POV

I was walking around my dad's palace wearing a Green tanktop with jean shorts that reach right above my knees, and aqua converses, and my starfish earrings while eating chocolate. I was extremely bored today. I started to make a people and things I hate list in my head it started like this:

_People I hate:_

_Things I hate_

_1. Smart Alecks_

_3. Being in a plane _

That's all I have so far, now I'm extremely bored.

Esmeralda's POV

I was wearing a bright blue dress with my white heels encrusted with diamonds as I walked around Mount Olympus waiting for a demigod who needs luck. That's my job I'm goddess of wealth, prosperity, and luck. Some say I am spoiled rotten but I don't see why they say that. Today I was bored out of my mind.

Victoria's POV

Today I was hanging out with Julio and Niki they were my best friends since…forever. Today they invited me to the movies. I quickly put on my grey hello kitty tee shirt, black jeans, my grey converses, my owl necklace and my fake nerd glasses. I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail grabbed my Ipod and left. By the time I got there Niki already had the tickets and Julio was listening to music.

" Hey guys" I said

"Hey Tori-belle" Julio said

"Please don't call me that Colon" I said clearly upset

" Come on you know you like that nickname" He said

" No I don't!" I said

"Whatever you say Tori-belle" He said laughing

"NIKI!" I screamed

" Yes Tori" She said looking up from her book

"Tell Julio to stop calling me Tori-Belle" I said

" No I think its kinda cute that he calls you that, anyways you never did anything to stop it" She said clearly amused

"ΕΣΕΙΣ προφανώς θα πρέπει να μισώ" I said really upset I never knew I could speak Greek (translation at the bottom)

" Uggggh really you always say that when your upset calm down" Niki said

"The movie is about to start" Julio said

"Lets go" I replied and we left for the movies.

Julio's POV

Yeesh. Niki and Victoria always debate about something. I put on my headphones again and left with them to the movies. I saw them arguing so I decided to tell them the movie is about to start. When we got to the movie Victoria sat next to me and Niki sat next to her.

*16 hours later*

The movies finally finished! Uggggh I totally hated the movie. Mind you Niki picked it out. I was forced to watch all the Harry Potter movies. Do you know who hard it was to sit 16 hours straight watching that? It was hard. Victoria started falling asleep and I found that astonishing because she never fell asleep during a Harry Potter movie. When we left Niki started complaining that Victoria fell asleep. And she had to say was that it was boring because she saw every movie like 12 times. Then they got into an argument about the couples in Harry Potter. It was actually funny to see them argue because Victoria always ends up wining. They both got A's in class even though they had ADHD and were dyslexic like me and I got mostly C's and D's.

Niki's POV

Uggggh! Victoria is soooooo annoying. I can't see what Julio likes in her. Ewwww, no I don't like him. You sick minded people. He is just a friend. And I'm not the type of person who would steal my best friends crush. Yes, Victoria has a crush on Julio and Julio has a crush on Victoria. Theses people are really dense if they don't see that. I might not be a daughter of Aphrodite but I know that stuff. Anyways Victoria keeps on saying that Hermione should be with Blaise and I say she belongs with Draco. That girl is really insane. She is mental. Anyways we kept arguing until I decide to give up because she will never stop arguing until she wins or has a point to stop. When I stopped a hellhound came out of nowhere and attacked. Victoria was calm and took of her hello kitty necklace and said something in Ancient Greek. I'm not the best at knowing what that girl said but I thought she said " Uggggh not now just not know why does this always happen to me? Curse Hades's and the stupid underworld. Give me one good reason not to kill the hellhound and all children of Hades's" That was all I heard before passing out.

A/N Finally I finished it took me 3 days to write this. Ill update ASAP.

Translation: You must really hate me.


End file.
